Astro Boy Meets Mega Man, Chapter 1
by MobileSuitSonic
Summary: Crossover with the Classic Mega Man series.


CHAPTER ONE: MANY MEETINGS

Rock had recently switched himself to Sleep Mode to conserve power for the rest of the flight. He sat between his sister-unit Roll and his creator Dr. Thomas Light. While the famed robot expert took it easy, Roll was lost in amazement at the vast ocean of clouds outside of the plane.

Earlier that day, the three of them left their hometown of Monsteropolis. Not so long ago, Dr. Light received a request from Japan's Ministry of Science to participate in a project that Rock and Roll didn't know much about at the moment. It became clear to them that this project would require Light to come over there to help. Along with Rock and Roll, Light brought three other robots of his with him: the transforming dog robot Rush, the robot bird Beat, and the container robot Eddie; but due to their non-humanoid models, none of them could not stay in the passengers' area.

The intercom dinged and a man's voice blared from the speaker: "All passengers bring your seats to the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We are landing now."

Light nudged Rock on the shoulder. "Rock," said he "wake up, we'll be landing in a moment."

With a yawn, Rock became operational again. "We're landing, doctor?"

Light nodded. "In just a bit."

"What's the name of the man we're supposed to meet at the airport?" asked Roll.

"Elefun," Light answered "Dr. Packadermus J. Elefun. He's Japan's current Minister of Science. He was a good friend of mine from my days at the Robot Institute of Technology, be sure to watch your Ps and Qs when you meet him."

Roll nodded.

The plane began to descend.

The terminal at New Tokyo International Airport was really busy, but then again, which airport isn't? But this particular one almost resembled an ancient bazaar, with its various shops and the array of humans and robots there. For Roll, it was a new, exciting experience.

"You know," said Light "I still feel kind of guilty leaving Auto back in Monsteropolis."

Roll smiled at her maker. "Don't worry," she assured the human "He's got Tango to keep him company. Besides I think he hates flying."

Soon, Rock noticed a man standing at the foot of a large poster displaying the Pyramid of Cheops and the Sphinx only a stone's throw away from them. He was a stocky, balding man in a brown suit and tie with puffs of snow-white hair and a huge nose. There was a little boy with him that was wearing the odd combination of a beige sweater, red boots, and what appeared to be a black diaper. The man was holding up a sign reading "Light". Rock turned to his creator and said "Is that Dr. Elefun?"

Dr. Light laid eyes upon the man in question and immediately overcome with joy. "Packy, old buddy!"

The two old friends gave each other a big hug amid healthy laughter.

"It's been so long, Packy!" laughed Light "Congrats again on your appointment as minister."

"It's great to see you again, too, Tommy," said Elefun. He soon took note of the boy and girl in his friend's company. "These are your robots, I take it?"

"OH!" Dr. Light felt sheepish. He was so thrilled about seeing his old college friend after so many years he'd forgotten to introduce his robots. "I'm sorry about that… this is—!"

"OH MY GOSH! ASTRO!"

Light was unexpectedly interrupted by Rock, who had suddenly recognized that the oddly-dressed boy with Dr. Elefun wasn't a human, but a robot like himself. This wasn't an ordinary robot either, this was the world-famous Astro.

Astro was a little surprised by the other robot's sudden burst of glee. "You… know about me?"

Rock like a five-year-old on Christmas morning or a hungry stray cat locked in a seafood store. "Are you kidding me? You're Astro!" he exclaimed "You saved President Ricci of Guravia and stopped an alien attack from Mars! You're my hero! Dr. Light, why didn't you tell me Dr. Elefun knew Astro?"

Light chuckled. "It was a surprise."

"My name is Rock and this is my sister Roll."

Roll was excited about meeting Astro, but was much more collected about it. "It's nice to meet you, Astro," she said with a bow.

Dr. Elefun chuckled. "Well since you all know each other now," said he "Why don't we get you all settled?"

"Alright, Packy," said Dr. Light "But we need to get Rush, Eddie, and Beat before we go."


End file.
